


Inner Beauty

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, First Time, Halloween story, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the guys have to go<br/>undercover at a gay bar for a costume party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Beauty

Inner Beauty  
by Patt

Simon looked out the window in the door to his office dreading the assignment he was going to have to give to Ellison and Sandburg. Not because he didn't think they could do the job, but because it was going to embarrass Jim Ellison beyond the call of duty for any of the Major Crime members to try and get him. They were all happy to tease the man, but all men had their limits. This would be Jim Ellison's. 

Opening up his door he said, "Ellison, Sandburg. My office please."

"Yes, Captain." Jim said getting up from his desk. 

"Be right there, Simon." Blair called out as he yelled over his shoulder running to get a juice for the road, so to speak. 

"Did your partner forget where my office was?" Simon asked. 

"He's just getting a juice, sir. What's up?"

"We'll wait until he gets back and then I'll tell you both at the same time."

"Shit... Why do I feel like we're in deep shit?" Jim asked wiping his face with his large hands. 

Blair walked in at that moment and saw Jim wiping his face and glared at Simon and said, "What did you do to Jim?"

Before Simon could answer, Jim said, "Nothing, Chief. Sit down, Simon has something to tell us."

"Shit... What did we do this time? Simon, I promise I won't do it again." Blair said sitting down next to Jim. 

"First of all, will both of you stop letting your imagination run away from you? I've got a job assignment, nothing more, nothing less."

"Well shit, that's not bad." Blair said with a huge smile on his face. 

"Chief, he wouldn't have called us in here like this if it was an easy assignment. So it must be something no one else wanted."

"So what, we'll do it. Show those shit-heads who is really the great cops." Blair said beaming. 

"All right, you two. Do you suppose I could tell you about the assignment?" Simon asked. 

"Sure, sir, go ahead." Jim answered. 

"Shoot, sir." Blair said starting to bounce in place on the chair. Jim leaned over and stopped Blair's leg from bouncing and said, "Chief, calm down."

"Sorry, man." 

"All right, gentlemen, are you both familiar with the string of beatings and robberies going on at the gay clubs in town?" Simon asked as quickly as he could get out of his mouth. 

Jumping up from his chair, Jim said, "No fucking way. I'm not going undercover to a gay bar."

"Jim, man, what have you got against gays?" Blair asked. 

"Nothing against gays, Sandburg, I hate working undercover. I thought those days were behind me. Damn. I'm not doing it, Simon." 

"Jim, if I assign you the case, you have to take it. "

Glaring at each other Blair stood between the two angry men and said, "Why don't you tell us about the assignment before we turn it down."

"They're having a huge costume party at Already Been Outed Bar on Halloween eve and night. We need to have a pair of officers there as a couple. In fact, we need two couples. So Rafe and Brown are going to be your back-ups, you and Sandburg will be the first ones in both nights."

"I won't do it." Jim said crossing his arms over his chest. 

Blair just looked at him and said, "Jim, can I talk to you for a moment? Simon, could we use your office for a few minutes?"

"No, he won't have to leave because you're not talking me into this. I have the final say on this, don't I, Simon?" Jim asked. 

"I'll just wait outside my door for a few minutes. You guys discuss this and I'll go with whatever you decide on." Simon said as he walked out the door and shut it. 

"Already Been Outed Bar? Give me a fucking break, Sandburg. I'm not doing this."

"Jim, do you remember meeting that friend of mine named Tyrel?" Blair asked quietly. 

Jim looked questionably at Blair and said, "Yeah, I know who he is, why?"

"Well, two weeks ago he was attacked at the Already Been Outed Bar. I didn't tell you because he was afraid you'd hate him." Blair said. 

"Why would he care what I thought, Chief?" 

"Because you're my roommate and friend. He didn't want it to cause problems with us."

"Chief, I don't have anything against gays. Do you think that?" Jim asked. 

"I never really thought about it, Jim. Seriously, I don't think you'd be mean to anyone because of their lifestyle, but I wasn't sure, either."

"Fine, we'll do it. Tell Simon to come back in. God, I hate the way you always talk me into anything."

"Fuck you, Ellison. If you don't want to, then don't. I'll go with someone else. In fact, I might anyhow." Blair said as he reached for the door handle. 

Jim caught his wrist before Blair got the door opened and said, "I'm sorry. I'll do it with you."

Blair didn't say anything and opened the door and said, "Simon, you can come back in."

Simon walked back into his office and saw Jim looking at the floor and knew that something had transpired, but Simon wasn't going to ask. He could tell that Jim had already given in. He wouldn't tell Ellison but he knew that Sandburg could talk him into almost anything. "So, gentlemen, have you made a decision?"

"I'll do it, Simon. Jim doesn't have to." Blair said as he headed to the door.

"Wait a moment, Sandburg. It has to be a couple. Who do you think you'll be with?" Simon asked. 

"Chief, I'm sorry. Okay? Simon, I'll be his partner in this. Don't worry about us. Want to fill us in on what we've got to do?" Jim said, still not looking at anyone. 

"Well, it's pretty basic. They have two costumes downstairs for you and Sandburg. They was the only things that would fit the two of you. I don't know what they are, but chances are it might be something embarrassing, just because it's a wild gay party. No way around that, Ellison."

"Fine, sir." Jim said as he started out of the room. 

"Ellison?" Simon asked. 

Jim stopped but didn't turn around. Simon knew that he was listening. "Would you like the next three days off so you can get used to being a couple. There are a few things you might want to get used to. Like being in each other's space all the time. You've got to make this believable. Brown and Rafe are off, too. They felt they needed to practice. And for the record, they're not any happier about this than you are, Jim."

"Whatever, sir." Jim said as he walked out the door. 

Blair turned to Simon and said, "It'll be all right, Simon. I'll make sure he gets into the assignment."

"Good luck with that, Sandburg, I feel sorry for you."

As Blair walked out of the office, Simon shut the door and smiled. He knew that this wasn't going to be all that bad. Maybe Jim and Blair would catch that bus while they were out and about. Pulling out a cigar from his drawer he put it between his teeth and laughed softly. _I wish I could be there to see the fireworks._

Jim finished his paperwork and went downstairs to pick up the costumes that he had to sign for. They were in huge boxes and all taped and tied shut. _Shit, I guess we'll have to wait until we get home to find out what nightmare costume they'll make us wear._ No doubt Sandburg would think the whole thing would be fun. _Lighten up, Ellison. Things could be worse. Yeah, how? What if you have to get too close to him and he finds out you're warm for his form? Yeah, put that in your pipe and smoke it. Oh good, now I'm not only talking to myself, but insulting myself, too. Shit..._

Blair met him downstairs at the pickup and said, "Did you get the costumes, man?"

"Yes, Sandburg, I think I can remember to pick things up. I was doing this long before you came along." 

"Fine, you big grouch." Blair said as he leaned into the truck's window as they drove out of the garage. 

"Sorry, Chief. I'm just not wild about the assignment."

"So don't do it. I can go with anyone, Jim."

"Blair, I'm going to go with you, I just need to get used to the idea."

"So what did Simon mean about we have to practice being together as a couple? Like we have to have sex tonight?" Blair asked bursting into laughter. 

"This is why I didn't want to take this. I knew you wouldn't take it seriously."

"Oh shut up. I do too take it seriously. Get a grip, man. Play your cards right and you can grip something later while we practice." Blair again said laughing softly. Little did Jim know that Blair wasn't kidding. 

Jim rolled his eyes and the rest of the drive home was very quiet and he was happy about that for a change. He usually liked to hear his partner's voice, but not today. He wanted to forget that he would, no doubt, embarrass himself sometime in the next three days. 

Once they were home, Jim grabbed the boxes and bags from the back of the truck and they went up on the elevator. They no sooner got into the loft and Blair said, "So what are the costumes, Mr. Secretive?"

"I don't know. They're taped shut so I haven't seen them yet."

"Jim, you were one of those kids that would wait till Christmas to open their packages, weren't you?" Blair said bouncing by the packages. 

"Why would I want to open the packages before Christmas? Then I would know what was in them on Christmas day. Takes the fun out of it, ya know?"

"Man, you really need to relax and cool your jets. Now, let's get these babies open and see what we're going as."

"Simon said it was the only things that would fit the two of us. They had no choice. So I think that they're probably going to be awful since he wouldn't tell us."

"Man, you're the eternal pessimist. I, on the other hand, am the eternal optimist. So, let's have a look see." Still bouncing, he used his pocketknife to get the packages open.

Jim almost felt sorry for him. He actually thought this would be fun. No doubt they would be wearing something that would totally embarrass them all. Jim just wanted the earth to swallow him up now and put him out of his misery. 

Blair's face went from happy to totally disgusted in one minute. "No fucking way. I'm not dressing up like a woman. I know this isn't yours, cuz it's too small for you. Fuck this shit. I'm not going as a woman. I'm no damn woman." Blair started pacing back and forth and Jim wanted to laugh because it was fun watching him swishing the dress back and forth as he ranted and raved. 

"So what is mine, Darwin?"

"Don't you Darwin me, asshole. I can't believe you didn't warn me about this. We're taking this back and giving it to Simon and telling him where he can shove it."

"Well, then I don't need to see mine, I guess." Jim said getting up to put Blair's costume back in the box. 

"Oh no, you don't. You're going to see what wonderful thing they wanted you to wear also."

Blair was right up in Jim's face as he spat the last of his words out. Jim was having a hard time controlling his emotions. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kill his guide or kiss him. Shit...

Blair pulled the costume out of the box and his mouth just hung open and didn't say a word. "What in the hell is this?"

"Well, now we know what yours was, Chief. You're Beauty, and of course, I'm the fucking beast." Jim said sadly.

Blair looked over at his partner and wondered where that came from. "Jim, you're no damn beast. We're taking back these costumes now."

"Chief, I told Simon we'd do this, I can't go back on my word. You're the one that wanted to do it. I only did it because you thought it was important. Now you don't?"

"Well, hell, Jim, you wanna wear a dress all night long?"

"No, I'd much rather wear the beast costume because that's what everyone sees when they look at me. A miserable tired old man that isn't happy with anything."

"Shit, Jim. Where in the hell did that come from?" Blair asked getting closer to his partner. "Man, we'll make this work, okay?"

"I don't need your pity, Sandburg." Jim said and walked up to his room.

Blair looked up the stairs and started walking up them saying, "Jim, could we talk?"

"What?" Jim said quietly. 

"Could I come up there, or do I have to yell from the stairs."

"Chief, you don't have to yell from anywhere I can hear you." Jim answered. 

"Jim, can I come up or not?"

"Whatever you want, Sandburg." 

Blair walked the rest of the way up the stairs, walked over to Jim's bed and sat on the edge. "Jim, what was Simon talking about when he said we needed to practice how we act for this case?"

"Two men don't normally act like gay men together, and that's what he was talking about. We need to be comfortable together."

Blair slid on the bed next to Jim and curled up into Jim's body and Jim stiffened and said, "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if it's true. Simon's right. You freaked out."

"I did not freak out. I just didn't know what you were doing. I'm fine with us being close."

"Yeah, right." Blair said smiling and then ran his finger over Jim's chest until he touched Jim's right nipple. He was quite surprised when it hardened under his finger. 

"Chief, I don't want to alarm you, but being a really sensitive guy, I get turned on really easily. So maybe we could do things that didn't involve rubbing my nipples."

"Shit, I never even thought about that, Jim. That's so cool. So basically, you're het, but a man could get you hard, too?"

"Sandburg, I really don't want to talk about this."

"Oh man, are you hard now?" Blair asked and ran his hand down to touch the front of Jim's jeans. 

Jim stopped his hand and said, "No way, Sandburg."

"No way you could get hard? Or no way are you going to let me rub your cock?" Blair said giggling. 

"Fuck this shit." Jim said as he got up from the bed and started down the stairs. 

"Wait for me, man." Blair said laughing all the way down the stairs. 

"See? This is what I mean, Sandburg, you have to be serious and you're not."

"I can be serious, man. Just give me a little time to get used to it." Blair took some calming breaths and moved closer to Jim and slid up behind him and put his arms around Jim and held on. 

"Chief, what are you doing?"

"I thought that was obvious but I guess I must not be doing it right if you don't know." Blair said as he started to pull away from him. 

Jim stopped him and held his arms. "Chief, this isn't going to work. You were right when you said anyone could make me hard. I don't want to embarrass you or myself."

"Man, don't worry about that. We'll work around it, okay?"

"Sure." Jim said but said it with an air of defeat in his voice. 

Still holding on to Jim, he nuzzled into his back and said, "So tell me why you think people would look at you as if you were the beast?"

"Because that's how they see me; an old man, not married, not dating, and never smiling. What would you think?"

"I'd think they're not looking deep enough. I see a very happy man most of the time. I see a very sweet man, not a beast at all. You're not old. Shit! You're only 9 years older than me. That's not much. Marriage and you didn't take but that's okay. I don't think people should get married just because it's expected, anyhow. As far as the smiling goes, I don't know how to break it to you, but you're smiling right now. Look at your reflection in the glass."

Jim glanced at their reflection and saw a smile on his face. He pulled out of Blair's arms and said, "Thanks, Chief. I guess I needed that." 

Blair pulled him back towards him and pulled his face down and kissed him softly and sweetly. Blair didn't know how this would go over but Jim was kissing him back. Houston, we have lift off. Blair could feel both of their cocks filling up with need. _Holy shit; now I have to come up with some idea's for another costume for us. Later, Sandburg, later._

Jim pulled away and said, "Blair, since when do you do men?"

"Since when do you?" He countered. 

"I've been bi for years. I've just not dated any men since my senses came back online. It seemed too hard to stay in control. I never trusted anyone enough. I trust you, Blair."

"God, you are some sweet talker. I love it. I love you, do you know that?"

"Yeah, I think I get that now. Why didn't you talk to me about it earlier?" Jim asked.

"Because I thought you might beat my brains out?" Blair said laughing. 

"Blair, don't ever tease about that. I would never hurt you like that. Never."

"Hell, yes, I know you wouldn't hurt me. Before we get too carried away, do you have any ideas for a costume for the two of us, because I'm not wearing that fucking dress, man."

"Good, I don't want anyone lifting that damn thing and getting an eyeful."

"I also don't want you going as some damn beast. You have such inner beauty that sometimes it takes my breath away. No one has to look very deep. It's there, they just don't look."

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and hugged him long and hard. "How about if I go in my Ranger Uniform and you can go in some Jungle Fatigues?"

"Oh yeah, that works for me. You can be a Ranger and I'll be your Jungle Boy."

"You can be my Jungle Boy anytime you want to, Blair." Jim said as he pulled him in for another kiss. 

"Wanna go and practice for this case?" Blair asked. 

"Last one upstairs has to wear the dress tonight." Jim said laughing as Blair rushed up the stairs in record time. 

Jim felt so damn good about he and Blair that he would gladly wear that dress if that's what would make his love happy. And Simon wouldn't have to know about their change in plans for the costume party. 

When he got upstairs he said, "Chief, we can enjoy one another for the next couple of days, but when we're on duty, we're on duty. Am I understood?"

"Man, you are a fucking prick." Blair said as he got out of the bed. "Don't ever talk to me like you're my dad again or I'll be so out of here."

"I'm sorry. Okay, let me start this again. We can't mess around while on duty. It would put both of our career's in jeopardy. Is that better?"

"Yes, much better." Blair said sitting back down on the bed. 

Jim pulled him into his arms and said, "Blair, have you done this before?"

"You know this is my first undercover assignment." 

"I'm not talking about that. You know what I'm talking about." Jim snapped. 

"Don't snap at me, James Ellison. No, I've never done this before. Are you happy now?" Blair managed to grumble as he pulled away from the man he adored. 

Jim pulled him back into his space and said, "God, I'm sorry. I'm not doing this right. I don't do relationships well and you've wondered why I don't date more. Now you know. I'm sorry, Blair. I'm truly sorry."

"Jesus, James. You kiss ass better than anyone I know. Keep this up and Houston will have a lift off again."

"Oh yeah, I can hear it now, as I call them and say, Ground control, this is Major Jim." Jim said laughing and kissing Blair at the same time. 

"Well, a few minutes ago I was ready to call them and say, Houston, we have a problem." 

"I'm really sorry, Blair." 

"I forgive you, you big fruitcake." Blair said right before Jim started tickling him. 

"Fruitcake? Do you call all of your friends fruitcakes?" 

"Only the ones that I want to be sweet with. You're my candy man. You're my sugar."

"Enough already, you're giving me a sugar high." Jim said continuing to laugh his ass off. 

They got back to the business at hand and Jim and Blair lay naked in bed, exploring each others bodies. Blair felt like he'd never been this turned on in his life. Jim rolled over onto his back and pulled the younger man on top of him and they started rubbing their erections together as Jim pushed Blair's ass hard, giving them more friction. Blair was making these sweet little sounds that were about driving the older man wild. He knew he was in trouble, but what a way to go. As he pushed Blair's cock into his own, they were both getting a little louder. Then Jim spit on his fingers and slid a wet finger in Blair's ass. Blair let out this little scream and came all over Jim and himself. That was Jim's undoing. He came grunting out Blair's name as he did. 

Once they both got their breath back, Blair curled into Jim's side and said, "Man, can we do this every night?"

"Hell, yes." Jim said still trying to get his breath. "Do you know how fucking sexy you looked when you came?"

"Me? Sexy?" Blair asked surprised by the question. 

"Yeah, you. Sexy. You bring a whole new meaning to the word, Sandburg."

"Well, if you're still calling me Sandburg, then I must not be that good." he said, smiling.

"Blair, I say it with great affection. You know I love you more than life itself, right?"

Blair got as close as he could get to Jim and said, "Don't ever let me go, man."

"Never." He answered back. He then reached down and got his shirt and wiped them both up and then fell into a deep sleep. When they woke up two hours later, Blair was hard as a rock. He was touching Jim's cock and balls, as he just looked his man over. 

"Like what you see, Blair?"

"Oh yeah, you are one sexy man. Jim, has anyone ever made love to you?"

"You mean... have I ever been a bottom?"

"Yeah, that's what I was wondering."

"No, I've never bottomed, but I've only topped a few times. It's not like I'm totally experienced here. I've got things to learn, too. Would you like to fuck me, Chief?"

"Fuck, yeah."

Jim leaned over him and got some lube and a condom out of the drawer in the nightstand. He handed both to Blair and said, "I'm all yours. We need to stretch me out." Jim very patiently explained what he needed to do to get him ready. Once Blair had three fingers in Jim, the big man was begging for Blair to fuck him. 

Blair put the condom on and put some lube on it before he got into position. Jim was on his side, because he always found the first time was easiest that way. As he felt the younger man enter him, he tried not to tense up too much, but found it hard, because it did hurt. But after a few moments, he started to stretch to fit Blair and said, "Come on, Chief, fuck me good. Fuck me hard and fuck me long." 

If nothing else, Blair was most excellent at following orders. He did just that. A few times Jim was getting close and he would slow down so they could do this for a long time. 

Jim finally said, "Chief, make me come. Make me come when you come. Now."

Blair reached around and stroked Jim's cock a few times as he continued to hit Jim's prostate over and over. Jim yelled out Blair's name coming like he'd never come before; this pulled the orgasm out of the younger man, as he pounded into the Sentinel. They lay like this for a long while, finally, Blair started shrinking and slipping out of the tight channel that he so loved. _God, Sandburg, you've done it once and want to be in there for the rest of your life._

The next two days flew by with Jim and Blair fucking each other senseless. It was wild, fun and exhausting. Both men knew that they would have to go on the assignment and didn't want to, but they had a job to do. 

When they were getting ready for the party, Halloween eve, there was a knock at the door and Jim answered saying, "Hey, Brown. Whatcha doing here? I thought we were going to meet there."

"Shit, I can't get a hold of Rafe. I don't know where he is. Man, we went and checked out the place last night and I've not seen him since."

"You left him alone there?" Jim asked. 

"Well, he didn't want to leave. He was dancing and having fun. I was exhausted and bored." Brown said hanging his head in shame. 

Jim suddenly smiled at Brown and said, "I think I hear him coming up the stairs now."

"Thank god." 

Brown's mouth fell open when Blair came walking down the stairs. He was dressed in fatigues with a bandanna around his hair. He had no shirt on, and his chest never looked more beautiful. "Hey, Sandburg, how come you got a cool costume?"

Then Brown realized what Jim was wearing. "Jim, you're going as a Ranger?"

"Yeah, and Blair's in a commando unit in Peru. Just use your imagination." Jim said laughing as he pushed Brown's mouth closed. 

"How come we got stuck with sucky costumes?" Brown asked. 

"What are you supposed to be, man?" Blair asked. 

"I'm a IRS agent. Don't ask me, that's what Rafe told me."

Jim started laughing and said, "Henry, you've only got a suit on, why would that make you look like an IRS man?"

"Rafe said he had the rest of the costume for me. I have to wait. You guys look great."

Both men looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Yeah, well, if Simon had his way he would have had us wearing dresses." Blair said. 

"Man, I hear that." Brown said. 

There was a knock at the front door and Blair opened it to Rafe in his usual Armani looking suit. "Pray tell, what are you supposed to be?"

"Shit, I lost my costume. It was in the car and someone broke in and took it. Hey! You guys look great." Rafe said eyeing both men with appreciation. 

"Thanks, well, we have a set of costumes left over if you need anything for the two of you." Jim said smiling.

Blair kicked him in the shin, and he hobbled over to the boxes and said, "These were the last two outfits they had. Thankfully, Blair and I already had ours."

Brown picked up the beast costume and said, "Oh, this is way cool. I could wear this and make it look good."

"So what's mine? Beauty?" Rafe said laughing. Then he reached in and said, "No fucking way. I'm not wearing this."

"At least try it on, Rafe." Brown asked. 

"I don't see you wanting to wear it."

"I'm bigger than you are, I'd never get my body in that dress."

"Shit, you're going to make me wear this, aren't you?" Rafe asked, glaring at his partner. 

"Rafe, how about you take off everything but your pants, socks and shoes and then you can be the beast before?" Jim asked. 

"I like that idea. Thanks, Ellison." Rafe started stripping and Jim had to almost bite his tongue to keep from laughing. 

"Rafe, I think you'd have more clothes on with the dress." Brown said. 

"Yeah, but I look a lot better like this, don't you think?" 

All three men answered, "Hell, yes."

Once everyone was set they took off for the bar. The drive over went pretty quietly. Blair was trying to concentrate on work, not Jim. Finally, he couldn't help it. "Man, you look good enough to eat."

"Fine, but it's got to be before we get there." Jim said smiling at his love. 

Blair undid his seatbelt and went down on Jim. Jim could see Brown and Rafe looking strangely at them through the windshield. Jim had never had anyone blow him while he was driving and realized why. It's damn hard to drive when you keep trying to close your eyes and come. He pushed Blair's head down a little further and Blair accepted more of Jim into his mouth and Jim came with a shout. Blair licked every single bit of come off of his partner. Then he sat up and said, "That was great, now I have a hard on that I could use to pound nails into the wall."

While continuing to drive Jim undid Blair's pants and pulled his cock out. Jim started stroking him off, until Blair laid his head back and moaned loudly and started to come. But Jim was way ahead of him. He put his handkerchief underneath him to catch everything. No one would know what they had been up to. "Thanks, man, that was great." Blair said smiling at him. 

"Blair, I think they know that you were blowing me." Jim said quietly. 

"So what? What are they going to say?"

Jim pulled into the parking lot and said, "I guess that's true. Let's get in there and mingle."

Rafe walked up to Blair once they got inside and asked him to dance. Blair went and danced with him. "What the fuck is going on with you and Ellison? We saw what was happening in the truck. What if you got caught, Blair, you guys would be outed."

"Hey, it was part of the cover. I just laid down there and took a little nap in case someone was following or watching us on the way there." Blair said, smiling. 

"I never thought of that. Good thinking, Hairboy."

When the dance was finished Blair walked over and asked Jim to dance. They moved to the dance floor and Jim could hear Rafe telling Brown that it had all be a ruse. Trying to make people think they were gay. Jim just smiled at the fools that bought Blair's story. 

A slow song came on and Jim pulled him into his arms and they started kissing and dancing to the music. Jim could hear Brown say, "Shit! They must have practiced more than a few days to look that comfortable with each other."

Blair pulled away from Jim and said, "Houston, we have a problem."

Jim looked down at his partner and said, "Not now Chief."

"Hey, you're the one that was kissing me senseless." Blair said as he pushed his Sentinel up against the wall and started to hump Jim's leg as he tried to get himself off.

"Shit, Blair, stop. Okay, let's go to the restroom. You are so going to get it, mister."

They walked into the restroom and went into a stall where they undid each others pants and worked quickly to make each other come. Jim felt like someone was watching, and hoped it might be the one they wanted to watch. Then he heard Brown and Rafe come into the next stall and Brown said, "Okay, we'll just do the same things everyone else seems to be doing."

Jim smiled as he heard Rafe and Brown start to moan. "Shit! Henry is it supposed to feel this great with your partner?"

"Fuck if I know. Shit... I'm seriously fucked up right now. You just made me come quicker than I've ever come before. Explain that to me." 

"We're still partners and no one has to know, right?"

"Right, let's get out of here." Brown said leaving the stall to run smack dab into Jim Ellison. 

"Shit..." Brown said. "Fuck..."

"Sounds like you already did that." Jim said smiling as he grabbed Sandburg and went back to the dance floor. 

"Do you think he heard us?" Rafe asked.

"What do you think? He's a fucking Sentinel, you dick." Brown said. 

"We don't know that for a fact." Rafe said. 

"Who cares? Let's get back to work. He was in here for the same reason, so he better not say a word." Brown said on the way out the door. 

After about four hours of non-stop partying, Rafe and Brown told Jim and Blair they'd meet them outside. They had to get some air. Once they moved out the door, Jim started listening for them outside. 

By the look on his face, Blair knew that it was too hard to listen with all of the music and other noise. "Jim, do you want to go out for some air?"

"Yeah, I'd like to keep track of our backup." Jim said, leading Blair out to the parking lot. Once out there, they glanced around and Brown and Rafe were nowhere to be found. 

"Shit, Chief. Help me focus. I have to find them." 

Blair put his hand on the lower part of Jim's back and started using his guide-voice. Before long, he picked up on Henry and Rafe in trouble in the alley. Blair and Jim took off running to help them. When they came around the corner, Rafe was hitting the son-of-a-bitch in the face over and over again. "You bastard, no one hits my partner and gets away with it."

Jim almost smiled as he pulled Rafe off the idiot. Jim pushed him against the wall and cuffed him as he read him his rights. Blair called for the car to come and pick him up. 

Once the man was arrested and the guys were told they could leave and go home, they all said goodbye to each other and made their way to the parking lot. 

"Good job, guys." Jim said opening up the door for Blair. Then he leaned in and kissed Blair tenderly.

Brown and Rafe just stood there and didn't know what to say. Finally, Brown got his voice and said, "Shit! You guys are a couple?"

Blair smiled his sweet smile and said, "A couple of what?"

 

End Inner Beauty


End file.
